


Hybrid Mother Knows Best

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mikaelsons admire Hope's photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about five years after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“I’ve never seen anything so cute” said Elijah, admiring Hope’s kindergarten picture. From the sheet, the five-year-old hybrid’s looked back at her uncle with a bright smile.

“I definitely need a copy of that one” said Rebekah.

“And just think, we wouldn’t have that picture if I hadn’t convinced you all that she needed to be in school with kids her own age instead of tutored at home” said Hayley proudly.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, ‘hybrid mother knows best’” said Klaus.

“And don’t you ever forget it” said Hayley.


End file.
